


Practicing Restraint

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange somehow manages to talk Levi into trying out bondage. Originally intended for "BottomLeviWeek".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I jumped the gun. I can write another bottom!Levi fic based on the "restraint" prompt, though. Besides, Levihan is rare and fun.

"Practicing Restraint"

A Levi/Hange fanfiction

***Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in.**

* * *

 

"When I said you should practice some restraint, this wasn't what I meant, you freak."

Hange paused in tightening Levi's bonds, and her glasses glinted as she looked at him. She smiled, and there was a gleam of mischief in her russet eyes. "You didn't exactly specify, darling. You know how literally I can take things, at times."

Hange tugged on the straps binding Levi's left ankle, making sure he couldn't slip the booted limb free. Once satisfied, she straddled him and noted with some amusement the wariness in his hooded gaze. His mask was slipping. "Besides," she went on huskily, "I won our wager fair and square. You aren't going to try to back out, are you?"

Judging by the look in his eye, he was considering doing just that. Levi, however, was not one to go back on his word. No matter how shitty he found the arrangement, once he agreed to do something, it was practically written in stone. "Never should have let you talk me into that game of shots."

"Oh, you weren't even drunk when we made the bet," reminded Hange. "I'm starting to think you're completely immune to alcohol."

She slid her hands over his chest, and she decided to treat herself to a better view. Levi sputtered a protest as she ripped his shirt open carelessly, scattering buttons all over the bed and the floor.

"Oi! This is gonna be the second shirt I've had to replace, thanks to you!"

Hange clucked her tongue at him, and she admired the sight of his bared chest and torso. Of course, now the top part of the shirt was bunched up and caught in his gear harness, but that somehow only created a more sensual image. Hange sighed, and she pressed a finger to her bottom lip as she made a verbal observation.

"You really do have a beautiful little body, Captain Cranky...and tonight, it's all mine."

"You've got a sick, perverted mind," Levi accused.

His breath was quickening, however, and Hange could feel evidence that he wasn't as put off by this as he pretended. She made a point to grind against that evidence a bit, and she smirked when Levi grunted in reaction. "Complain all you like, but this bad boy disagrees with your words."

Levi gasped softly as she lifted up a bit and cupped him boldly between the thighs. The swell of his crotch grew even more pronounced, and his hips lifted greedily to press into her touch.

"Hmm, so hard," whispered the scientist. Almost delicately, she peeled aside the belt pouch covering his groin and she began to unfasten his pants. Reaching in deftly, she guided his erection out of confinement and she studied it thoughtfully. "You're wet, too. Poor grump...you've got quite the condition happening. I think it needs my expert medical attention."

Levi's throat visibly worked, and tightness crept into his voice as he replied. "You always have to treat it like some kind of fucking experiment."

Hange laughed at that. "Why Levi, that's exactly what this is! It's an experiment in fucking, you silly boy."

"Shitty glasses, I swear to God..." Levi's warning trailed off with another gasp as Hange traced the underside of his cock with her index finger. Sensitive with arousal, it twitched wantonly and another bead of thick fluid formed on the head.

"You're enjoying this," stated Hange. "I should have done this much sooner, Levi. To think, the captain of our special operations team has a bondage fetish! Who knew?"

"I don't," Levi gritted out, "have a 'bondage fetish'."

"No? Then why are you reacting like this?" Hange bent over his supine form, and she delicately ran the tip of her tongue over his lips. "Your cheeks are flushed, you're hard as a rock and your cute little nipples are standing at attention."

She demonstrated that point by tracing one of said nipples with her fingertip, and she rubbed against his straining arousal, creating friction against it. Levi's jaw clenched, and to his credit he managed to keep silent. Wanting to hear him moan, Hange kissed her way over to his right ear and she nibbled the lobe. Levi's eyes fluttered shut, and a subtle shiver went through him. His flesh pebbled with goose bumps, and his groin throbbed against Hange's crotch.

"You know Levi, tying up your wrists and ankles is fun, but I think I need to bind something else, too."

Levi stared up at her as she straightened back up, and his steely eyes were somewhat dazed looking. "What the hell are you talking about?"

With a smile, Hange leaned over to open the drawer of her bedside table. She'd prepared for this night, after all. As soon as Levi lost their game of shots and thus their wager, Hange made a special shopping trip. She considered some of the items in the drawer, and she decided against pushing too much on him too quickly. First, she had to get her grumpy lover worked up enough to let her play without kicking up too much of a fuss. She picked up the additional strap she'd brought, and she wrapped it around the base of Levi's arousal without explaining further to him.

"Tch, I get it," he husked, squirming slightly. "Orgasm deprivation, right? What, I don't last long enough for you on a regular day?"

"Oh, that's not even in question," Hange assured him. She finished securing the strap, and she petted his length with a slow stroke that made his eyes lose focus again. "I'm just going to play a while, before we go to the main event."

She stretched out on top of him, and she kissed his parted lips softly. "I plan to have you begging me like my bitch, before this night is through."

"I don't beg, and you know it."

Hange traced his lips with her tongue again before responding. "There's a first time for everything, darling."

Levi hated to admit it to himself, but Hange's comment about there being a first time for everything wasn't as ridiculous as he'd tried to make it out to be. Still fully clothed, she kissed, nibbled and licked the exposed parts of his restrained body until he was aching for release. He almost yelled at her to stop when she slid down below his waist and started to suck on him. That mouth of hers was definitely good for more than spouting off idiotic things.

"Shit," Levi panted unwillingly.

He rolled his hips instinctively, fists clenching as Hange's messy brown head bobbed between his spread thighs. He was getting so close...but then he realized that he wasn't going to make it over that peak, thanks to the restriction around the root of his arousal. Prideful despite his growing desperation, Levi clamped his lips tight and he fought the urge to tell Hange to quit her playing. She swirled her tongue around the tip, and then she flicked it rapidly against the tender slit crowning it.

Levi tossed his head, his brows furrowing unconsciously as he tried to keep quiet. A shaken moan escaped despite his efforts, and a shudder raced through him. He bucked impulsively when Hange cupped his balls and started massaging them, on top of the sweet torture she was already committing. Breath hitching, Levi started calling her name without realizing it.

"Mmm, good boy," approved Hange between sucks.

She kept going as she reached out for her bedside table again, tugging the drawer open and rummaging around with her free hand for something inside of it. She pulled something out, and when Levi saw it, he tensed.

"Whoa, hold up," he rasped. "What the fuck is that?"

"Hmm?" Hange stopped sucking on him, and she looked at the long, phallic object she'd procured. "Oh, it's a dildo. Surely you've heard of them, Levi."

"Of course I've heard of them," he snapped. "I mean what are you doing with one? That better be for you."

"Actually, it's for both of us," Hange explained. She left off teasing him with her mouth, and she got on her knees between his thighs. "Now, let me see...there's a harness-thing that goes with this..."

"No," Levi said, shaking his head. "No fucking way. You aren't using a strap-on with me."

"Oh, so you do know what I've got in mind." She smiled serenely at him. "Oh, come on...don't get difficult now. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a cock and fuck someone with it."

"Why? Cocks are ugly," he protested, more nervous than he cared to admit. "Hey, you can do everything you want to me except that. I've got to draw the line somewhere."

She pouted at him. "You won't even let me try it out? Look; it's got these bumps where it fits against the clit to massage me while I'm—"

"Hange," interrupted Levi, "I'll massage your clit all you want. You don't need that thing."

The scientist tilted her head. "Are you afraid I'll think you're less of a man if you let me put this inside of you?"

"No," he denied, "I'm afraid I'll end up bleeding from the asshole and having to explain to the commander why I can't participate in the upcoming expedition. I don't need some joker asking if I've got my period, either."

"Levi, I would never hurt you. Well, no more than you like me to, anyway." Hange's expression was sincere, and she sighed in disappointment. "But if you're absolutely against trying this, I won't try to force it."

Levi compressed his lips. Hange really never asked anything special of him. Hell, lately they'd barely had time to indulge in a few stolen kisses between duties, and she didn't complain. She'd let him do her in his tent on the last expedition when Levi got too sexually frustrated to wait until they made it home again. It had been a messy, rushed encounter that he knew wasn't as good as it could have been. In fact, it was probably the worst sex they'd had together, at least from Hange's point of view.

And then there was the fact that he loved the crazy bitch. That was the biggest kicker.

"I've gotta be out of my mind," he grumbled.

Hange's face lit up, making her look beautiful to him. "Oh Levi, really? I mean, you'll let me—"

"On two conditions," he interjected. "Are you paying attention, four eyes?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Name your terms, shorty."

He sighed again, wondering how this woman managed to convince him to do such things. "One is that you take this thing off my dick. If I'm giving you my ass, I want an orgasm out of it...and if you can't make me come with that contraption, you've got to finish sucking me off afterwards."

Hange shrugged. "That's fair. What's the other condition?"

Levi thought about it. He doubted he'd be in the mood for more sex after this, but his body had surprised him before. One time he and Hange had been barely awake when they had sex, both exhausted by the demands of their jobs. "You've got to let me do you later on, when I've recovered. I want my turn too."

"Is that all? Well of course, you can do me later." She stroked his cheek with her free hand. "As if I would have said 'no' to that, you goose."

Levi gulped. Well, he'd roped himself into it—and not just metaphorically. Hopefully, he'd still be able to walk in the morning. "All right, let's do this."

"Gee, so romantic," teased Hange.

"Do you want to fuck me or not?"

"Calm down," she soothed. "I was only trying to lighten your mood. I'll be really gentle, Levi."

He closed his eyes and bit back a groan as she dug through her drawer of goodies for the harness that went with her toy. Give him titans, give him merchant pigs...he'd take it all over this, if it were anyone else in the world. Reminding himself to take deep, steadying breaths, Levi waited for her to make whatever preparations necessary.

* * *

 

First, Hange had to free Levi's ankles from their restraints. Then she had to remove his boots and pants for better access. He cooperated stoically, but several times while she was lubing up the strap-on and getting ready to prepare him, Hange detected a shiver from Levi. She nearly backed out of it and opted to just finish with vanilla sex, but knowing Levi, that would have just pissed him off. He'd agreed to do this and if she got squeamish, she might never convince him to try anything new in bed again.

"Okay my dear, I'm going to warm up this gel before I get started," she informed him. Levi's wrists were still bound, but with his ankles free they would be able to position his limbs as needed for greater ease of penetration. "Lift up your legs and rest your heels on my shoulders, cutie."

Levi complied, his gaze roving over her body. Hange had removed her harness, boots and pants, leaving herself clad only in her open shirt. The captain's eyes went to her small, high breasts, and he spoke in a tense voice. "I'd better get to play with those after this, too. And don't forget to take off that strap you put around my dick."

"Yes sir, grump." Hange smiled tenderly at him, and she obligingly loosened the cock strap and eased it off of him. "Better?"

He gave a sharp nod. "Much. I think...sh-shit!"

Realizing she'd startled him when she reached under his balls to start smearing the lube over his hole, Hange paused and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. I should have warned you I was about to get started. Just breathe, Levi."

"It's fine," he said, though his voice trembled the faintest bit. "Just feels weird."

"Oh? You've surely had prostate examinations before during your physicals," she mused. "Are you this jumpy with your physician?"

"Different situation," he insisted. "My physician isn't my lover, and they don't want to put a dildo up into me. They're only in there with a couple of fingers for a few seconds, you asshole."

Hange took the insult in stride, quite used to Levi spouting them at her. She often wondered if he might have Tourette syndrome, the way he cussed so casually. Hange gently stroked her finger over the pucker of flesh, watching Levi's face as she moved it in a circular motion to slick up the outside of it. Levi's lips parted, and his brows pinched a bit as if in confusion.

"Are you okay?" prompted Hange. She gripped his sex with her free hand and she stroked it slowly, coaxing it back to full hardness.

"Y-yeah," he answered unsteadily. He relaxed a little. "It's...not bad. Almost feels kind of nice in a weird way."

"Tickles?" she guessed with a grin. So far, so good.

Levi nodded. "A little. Keep going."

Hange lowered her gaze to his exposed groin, her grin broadening. Levi was so cute. No matter how grouchy he could be, he did have his sweet moments; like now. He might be anxious about this, but Hange knew that he would go through with it and even if he complained, he wouldn't ask her to stop.

"Okay, I'm going in now. Just try to relax for me."

He nodded again and shut his eyes. Hange eased her finger carefully into the tight hole, and she looked at his face to determine if she was causing him any major discomfort. Levi's arms tensed a little, straining against the bonds holding them to the bed railing by the wrists. He swallowed, grimaced a little, and then relaxed again. Hange was knuckle-deep now, and she deliberately started to feel around.

"Okay...not too bad," Levi informed her. "Just kind of felt like I needed to shit for a minute, but it's passing."

"Good," enthused Hange. She located a firm little lump, and she petted it. Levi jumped, his legs twitching in their position over Hange's shoulders. "Keep talking to me, dear. How does it feel now?"

"It's...it's...I dunno..." He blinked, and his mask shattered to reveal open confusion on his handsome, pale face. "It doesn't feel...like this when the...physician does it. It's like a jolt or something...almost like I need a piss, but...oh!"

Hange rubbed the lump more firmly, and Levi's erection twitched in her other hand. "Does it feel good?"

A shudder went through him. "C-can't believe I'm about to say this, but yeah. Y-yeah, it feels good. Different, but...oh, shit!"

Delighted by his response, Hange started to pump her finger inside of him, making sure to stroke that spot each time. Levi's hips began to lift and fall in synch with her thrusts, provoked by sexual impulses. Hange slowed her stroking on his arousal, mindful to build it up gradually. When he loosened up enough for her to feel safe doing it, she entered him with another finger. He started to moan softly, and that adorable flush crept back into his cheeks.

"Is it...in?" Levi groaned after a while, once Hange had three fingers pumping inside of him.

"Not yet, darling. It's still just my fingers." She smirked down at him. "Are you getting eager for it?"

"Just want it over with," he excused.

"Tsk, I'm nowhere near finished with you." Hange withdrew her fingers, and she reached down to position the tip of her strap-on. Seated between his thighs on folded legs, she released Levi's cock and she cupped his hips to help guide her way in. "Here it comes, Levi. I'm going to take it slow."

"You'd...better." His eyes popped open, going wider than Hange had ever seen them go before. She was only in a couple of inches, but already, it was causing a powerful reaction. "Wait," Levi gasped.

Hange paused, and she let go of one of his hips to stroke his hair. "Easy. Just breathe."

He drew a shaken breath as advised, his hands clenching and unclenching. After a moment, he nodded his consent for her to keep going. Hange pushed deeper, and she felt the massaging bumps on the female end of the strap-on pressing unerringly against her clit. She pressed in to the hilt, and then she slowly withdrew. It caused a nice sort of friction, and she did it again with a gasp.

"Oh, this is nice," Hange said, a little surprised that the item was working as advertised. She'd had her doubts that she would get as much sensation doing this as the product description claimed. She met Levi's gaze, and she thrust again. "Sweetheart? How is it?"

"Oh God...I dunno," he grunted. His breath caught on the next thrust, and a look of concentration found its way on his face. "I think if...I tilt my hips a little..."

Hange assisted him with that, cupping his ass with both hands to aid him in angling his pelvis up more. That was apparently the magical position, because on her next thrust, Levi cried out and shuddered. Hange eased down on top of him into the missionary position, and she kissed him feverishly as she fell into a steady rhythm. His breath mingled with hers, and his thighs trembled around her as she gained confidence and speed. Hange fenced inside of Levi's mouth with her tongue, tasting the lingering flavor of the tea he'd had earlier. Levi started to jerk with each thrust, obviously getting stimulated in just the right spot.

"Fuck," he blurted between kisses. "Shit, Hange!"

"That's my guy," she encouraged breathlessly. She knew that tone of urgency. Levi was about to come, she was sure of it. "Want it harder?"

She wasn't expecting him to actually say yes, but he surprised her. "Fuck me hard."

"Oh my," she husked, laughing a little. She reared back some to gaze down at him as she started sharpening her thrusts, driving firmly into him again and again. Levi didn't even seem to realize what he'd just said. He alternately cussed and praised her, matching her rolling thrusts with his own. He lifted his head off the pillow and he caught one of her nipples between his lips, sucking on it. Hange gasped her approval, and the tingle of sensation from his action made the increasing tension in her loins sharpen.

"Levi," Hange groaned, and again: "Levi!"

He made a noise she'd come to associate with sexual release or titan combat...something between a growl and a grunt. "Hah...here it...comes," he warned, sounding a little amazed.

Hange kissed him deeply as Levi groaned and spilled himself between their shifting bodies. She kept going, incidentally milking him for every drop as her pumping drew out his climax. He was shaking in response to his release; a thing Hange had grown accustomed to in their time as lovers. Captain Levi wasn't a man to share his emotions or express himself overtly outside the bedroom, so it didn't really surprise Hange that he let go of more than just sexual tension when they were intimate.

"Oh...m-me too," Hange informed when she started to plateau. She pressed her forehead against Levi's and she rode out the waves of her final pleasure. She was panting as hard as Levi was, and she felt pleasantly drained once her orgasm faded. She lay on top of him for a while, still embedded inside of him with the dildo.

"Okay," Levi gasped after a moment. "That was...different."

Hange grinned, and she kissed his cheek and jaw. "Mm-hmm. You had fun though, didn't you?"

Levi hesitated, and his cheeks gained some color in a telling way.

"It's all right to admit it," urged Hange. "We're the only ones here, Levi."

He sighed, and he spoke in a faintly grudging tone. "Fine. Yes, it was good. I think the cum I got all over us is evidence enough of that." He squirmed, tugging against the restraints still holding his wrists. "My ass is starting to hurt though. Could you get that thing out of me and untie me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hange felt bad. After all, it wasn't like her toy deflated any like a flesh and blood penis after achieving orgasm. She carefully withdrew from Levi, and she sat up to work his restraints free. Once that was achieved, she grabbed the towel she'd brought in for clean-up.

"You were wonderful, my dear," she complimented. "Thank you for going along with that."

"Well, I probably owed you."

Hange wiped off Levi's stomach and groin for him, and she looked at him with puzzlement. "Owe me? For what?"

"Because I slipped that time we did it while we were on the expedition," he reasoned. "Remember? I got too worked up and poked the wrong hole for a second. That had to be a sucky surprise."

Hange blinked. Honestly, she'd forgotten all about that little oopsie. He'd barely grazed her, only nudging in to the tip before cussing himself out and apologizing to her. Some men wouldn't have been so contrite.

"Is that why you think I asked for this?" Hange smiled at him. "Payback for one accidental moment?"

Levi shrugged. "I figured it might have inspired you a little, yeah."

"Oh, you sweet little shit...no. I just went into the wrong shop when I was out trying to get ingredients for my chemistry, and when I saw this little number—" she pointed at the strap-on still attached to her pelvis, "—I thought: why the hell not? Even if you hadn't agreed to this I could have still found personal use out of it when our duties take us away from each other."

"Oh." He seemed to have trouble thinking of a response to that.

"You know, Levi," Hange stretched out beside him and drew patterns on his chest with her fingertips, "if you'd like to try it that way with me sometime, I'd be willing."

He frowned. "Why would I need to wear a strap-on? My dick works fine."

"No, no," she laughed. "I meant if you want to have a little back-door action, yourself. I'm willing to do anal for you, and not just because you just did it for me."

"Yeah?" He gazed at her with a hint of intrigue, blended with wariness. "Won't that hurt, though?"

"Probably no more than it hurt you," she surmised. "True, I don't have a prostate to make it more pleasurable, but I hear some women enjoy it. I'd be willing to find out if I could be one of them."

"Adventurous, aren't you?" He sighed. "I don't know. You've got a perfectly good hole that I usually succeed in aiming for, and your pussy's already so tight. If I go for the asshole I might break my dick off in it."

"Charming," snorted Hange. "At any rate, I'm glad you like my pussy. Just for the record though, my asshole can stretch just like yours."

"Now who's being charming?" Levi kissed the tip of her nose, and then he eased her glasses off to gaze at her face un-obscured. "I'll consider it. For now, I think I just want to get cleaned up and go into a post-sex coma."

"That sounds good to me," agreed Hange. She got up out of the bed, and she removed the harness so she could wash off the dildo and join Levi in a bath. "So Levi, do you think you'd ever want to do this again, or was once enough for you?"

He shrugged, the stoic mask falling back into place and making his expression unreadable once more. "Ask me again in a few days. I'll have a better idea of how I feel about it when my ass isn't sore."

Hange slipped out of her shirt, and she retrieved hers and Levi's robes from the hook on the wall. "Fair enough, darling. I can wait. Oh, and you look really sexy when you're being fucked up the ass."

She only caught a brief glimpse of the sour look she'd provoked on her lover's face before Hange tossed Levi's robe to him, covering his head with it. She chuckled with amusement as he sputtered. He would do it again. She knew him well enough to feel certain of that.

-The End


End file.
